


Revel

by Irusu



Category: Courtyard Lullaby - Loreena McKennitt (Song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: And when the wind draws strong / Across the cypress trees / The nightbirds cease their songs





	Revel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, forgot to credit the quote in my summary: it's from Loreena McKennitt's "Courtyard Lullaby."


End file.
